December 1, 2016 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PC servers will be coming down at 6am (Pacific) / 14:00 (UTC) for a game update. Estimated downtime is 3 hours. Performance Zone Server Performance Fixes Armor Darkstar, Havoc, and Sigma armors are now available for purchase on individual classes Medical Kits and Restoration Kits Both now have a 0.5sec. cooldown between uses; this change forces the player to re-equip the device if they would like to use more than one in succession. MedKits have also been adjusted to provide a set amount of health instantly, instead of over a short amount of time. The intention behind this change is a speculative fix for MedKits not restoring health during times of high server stress. Restoration Kits healing duration has also increased from 9sec. to 12sec. Elysium Spawn Tube Vulnerability *Elysium Spawn Tube small arms (and similar bullet-based projectiles) resistance from 100% to 92%. *Elysium Spawn Tube grenade resistance from 100% to 70%. *UI camera adjustments for various construction items. Tech Plants All Tech Plant upper platforms no longer harbor Anti-Vehicle Turrets. MAX Changes Charge *Has been removed and certs have been refunded *Emergency Repair ability has been added to all MAXes Emergency Repair *Activate to repair 20% of a MAX's health over 12 seconds. *Rank 1: Can be activated once every 60 seconds. *Rank 2: Can be activated once every 57 seconds. *Rank 3: Can be activated once every 54 seconds. *Rank 4: Can be activated once every 51 seconds. *Rank 5: Can be activated once every 48 seconds. *Rank 6: Can be activated once every 45 seconds. Vehicle Tuning *Sunderer's Proximity Repair cert line now repairs friendly Sunderers at a reduced rate. *Rank 1: Repair from 25 to 12.5 per second on friendly Sunderers. *Rank 2: Repair from 75 to 37.5 per second on friendly Sunderers. *Rank 3: Repair from 100 to 50 per second on friendly Sunderers. *Rank 4: Repair from 125 to 62.5 per second on friendly Sunderers. *Rank 5: Repair from 150 to 75 per second on friendly Sunderers. Weapon Tuning *AF-18 Stalker, SOAS-20 **Projectile velocity from 500 to 550 *Artemis VX26 **Projectile velocity from 500 to 530 *NSX Tomoe **Magazine size from 16 to 22 **Ammo capacity from 304 to 286 **Long reload from 2.1sec. to 2.9sec. All Carbines Hipfire minimum cone of fire while airborne now uses the same minimum hipfire cone of fire as a player who is walking. For the Serpent VE92, VX6-7, LC2 Lynx, LC3 Jaguar, GD-7F, and AF-4A Bandit, these values are slightly larger. Additional hipfire bloom adjustments *Hipfire bloom from 0.1 to 0.06 **T5 AMC **Solstice SF **NS-11C *Hipfire Bloom from 0.1 to 0.08 **Solstice VE3 **Eclipse VE3A **TRAC-5 S *Hipfire Bloom from 0.12 to 0.1 **Gauss Compact S *AF-4A Bandit **Airborne CoF from 2 to 1.75 *LC2 Lynx **ADS CoF bloom from 0.05 to 0.045 **Hipfire CoF bloom from 0.1 to 0.09 Bug Fixes *MAX units will no longer be able to access light air terminals. *Light Air Terminals will now properly show interaction prompt. *Fixed DMR-99 4x optic showing also iron sights when equipped. *Fixed a typo in the Quick-Recharge Fuel Tanks. *Rumble seats should once again allow players to fire from them. Category:Game Update